Don't leave me behind
by Mr.Wastelander
Summary: Everyone has to survive in this world. So we follow the story of Tyler Deraden. His life that is a emotional rollercoaster. And another character that will join him in his journey for survival. A unexpected person. Some mature content later on. Will have detailed violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Run Tyler.

The officer ran and ran, Still donning his blue police uniform. Except now it was covered in dirt and grime, The pockets almost tearing off, And a button missing on his top uniform.

He was wheezeing by now, He had ran for so long he thought he had already ran through six blocks, With the five infected still on his tail.

It was like they truly never gave up. They never gained fatigue, They never stopped running. And he felt that if they wouldn't let up, He'd be Infected chow. He brought his pistol up to his face as he ran through a alleyway. "Four bullets." He remembered.

As he ran he saw a metal trash-can that was up to his mid-section. As he passed it he threw it down behind him. Making them have to jump over the pile of trash. That was when he took his chance and stopped, Did a full 180, Brought the pistol up, And aimed.

He knew one would survive. He took a quick second to catch his breath as the infected closed the gap between him. After calming himself as much as he could, He brought the Pistol up and fired at one infected. A shot straight through the right eyeball, Making it drop like a bag of hammers.

Then he aimed at the one closest, Who was already clawing in his general direction. First he hit it in the shoulder which barely made the infected move. Only jerking back and screeching. Then he prayed to god the next shot made it, And his prayers were answered then and there.

He squeezed the trigger and the next bullet found itself buried between the female infected's eyeballs. He gave a "Yes!" But he snapped back to reality, Realizing one was right about to grab him.

The infected man was extremely skinny. Standing at what Tyler assumed to be 5'9. His eyes were rabid like any other infected. But Tyler had no time to analyze this man, He had to take action.

The infected swiped with his nails at Tyler's right cheek. The officer stopped the infected's arm with his own. Holding it back and pressing the gun against the infected's forehead.

Planting his last bullet in the infected's forehead he remembered another one that was catching up. Tyler panicked and pushed the limp body at the raging infected.

This caused the clumsy Zombie to stumble back, Confused but then throwing the body to the side. By now Tyler had got a running start and ran into a door that was open. He slammed the door shut, Feeling the infected man put all his weight into pushing it in. But Tyler held his ground, He didn't want to die at the hands of a infected in a alleyway.

He instantly fumbled to turn on his light he had attached to his shirt pocket, Holding his breath as he looked around the room and made sure it was clear. He noticed he jumped into a cleaning supplie closet, Filled with random cleaning solution and similar things. His first instinct was to hold closed the door and lock that shit. He saw a little metal bar that if the door was fully shut he can slide it into place and keep the damn thing closed.

Using all his force he slammed his shoulder right into the door, Making the infected stumble a little. Tyler grabbed the metal bar and slammed that crap into place. Finally he could rest easy.

The fatigued police officer rested his head on a wall and tried to hold back his fear. The weak part inside him said to crawl in a corner and cry until a infected came and ended his torment. But he couldn't. Perhaps those military folk farther up north were making a cure. Perhaps all this suffering would be over soon.

For now he had to stay strong. Stay alive. He looked at the room more and saw a door. He got up from the floor and was about to open it but said "Just leave the suprises for tomorrow Tyler..." And removed his hand from the knob. It was obviously unlocked but he didn't want to see what was on the other side. Instead he sat down on the floor, Slipped off his backpack, And quickly drifting off to slumberland. Well, after the 30 minutes of shaking from the freezeing weather.

What Tyler didn't know, He was being closely followed by a female with a wicked smile.


	2. Chapter 2: The encounter

Tyler slept still, Snoring a bit loudly and clutching onto his backpack imagining some Hot model babe was sleeping next to him. Hey. Any man would think that after dodging monsters for two whole months.

Tyler was dreaming he and the model were running on a beautiful beach. Her holding out a large bottle of water and gestured that he had to catch up if he wanted to drink that cold refreshing clean water.

What he didn't know was that a hunter was sniffing the air, Smelling a certain human nearby. At first Tyler was incorrect, There was no danger on the other side when he came in. Only a empty diner that was locked and protected. But now...Now she was lurking.

The hunter stood on two feet, Stretching her back and making a loud Crack. She tried to push in the door and saw it wouldn't budge by just pushing it with your palm. Then she remembered. "You use these..." She thought as she grabbed the doorknob and moved it side to side.

Suddenly the door clicked and it creaked open. She saw the person she's been stalking. She remembered this man. But why? It made the smile on her face vanish and she got back on all fours. She crawled into the room and sniffed the air. A odd scent was coming from a nearby leather backpack.

The thing looked worn and wanted to rip. She played with the top button until it loosened and a white shape fell out. "What is that thing..." She thought.

She used her teeth to grab it and set it down in front of her. It was one of Tyler's socks. It stinked after he had been wearing it for weeks. She jerked back and accidently hit a shelf behind her, causing a box of powder to fall down. She dodged it but once she looked in Tyler's general direction she saw him, Mouth agape, Eyes wide open and staring at her. "Jesus christ." Tyler said and backed up to a wall.

This made the hunter's instincts go wild. She instantly pounced onto him and dug her nails into his shirt. Not ripping it, Only gripping it tightly. Tyler winced and held her wrists, Hoping he could find a weapon to kill this thing, Or for her to just hurry up and kill him quickly. He winced each time she would growl or tighten her grip on him. Sitting on his groin and holding him down. She bared her teeth and leaned in closer.

Thankfully he didn't see her eyes, For some reason it would have made him more creeped out. Then he bucked his hips trying to push her off, But it just seemed like he was bumping into her rather than moving her. She let go of his shirt and he held onto her shoulders, Since it looked like she was leaning in closer to his face.

The hunter had her nose close to his throat and sniffed in deeply, Making him shiver at the feeling of her breath against his neck. "Yes...You are him..." She said, But to him it sounded like a normal growl. This was him. The man who came to her aid, Not too long ago.

Tyler was walking along a month ago, The infection spread so quick that the world was already shit. So that's why he had his pistol at the ready in front of him. He was inside a building when he heard whimpers, Then "Shhh!". It sounded sickly, Like someone who had a throat infection. He quickly realized he was in some sort of cheap hotel. He found a flight of stairs and heard the whimpering coming from above.

He slowly climbed the steps and still heard this "Shhh" voice growl lowly and thought something was happening to a survivor nearby. He then started to walk faster until he reached room "13" And looked at the door. There was a blood stain near and on the door, Indicating some poor bastard bled out right here.

Tyler then walked back and threw his shoulder into the door. The thing he saw was...Disgusting. A Hunter visibly trying to tear the clothes off of a Female hunter. It was like a actual human. She was growling and yelping as he kept reaching for her pants. She kept clawing at him trying to get him off. It was...A not so good sight. Tyler oddly felt, Instead of running away, He should...Help.

Without thinking about it Tyler grabbed a broken piece of wood and ran up to the hunter, Hitting it right in the back of the neck. As it tried to react, Tyler tackled it to the ground, The hunter on it's stomach and tyler on top of it. "What can i do to stop it!?" Tyler thought.

Before tyler could do anything, The hunter dug it's sharp nails into the collar of tyler's shirt and threw him off his back. Tyler reached for anything. Anything at all. He couldn't use his firearm since he'd been sneaking through the street of infected. He found something thin yet sharp, And as the hunter pounced, Tyler held out his hand with the object and closed his eyes.

All he felt was a warm liquid hit his face and his hand. He opened his eye and saw he stuck a piece of large broken glass through the hunters eye. Cutting through the brain. It made him even more angry that the hunter got blood on his nice unifor He threw the damn bastard off him and instantly remembered what he was doing. "Oh shit!" He said loudly as he jumped up and saw the Huntress covering herself with her own hands. He was out of ammo, Cornered, And trembling.

This time he thought his idiotic actions got him killed. But instead the huntress stood, Went up to him, Looked at his face closely then just rubbed her nose up and down on his. It was like a eskimo kiss, Yet very rough and quick. Slightly giving a pinching pain in the bridge of his nose. She growled lowly as she did it and had her claws on his shirt. He felt...Uncomfortable and watched as she turned, leapt from the window and leapt from building to building. Leaving the human confused and wondering what was up with her?

She just...Let him go. For helping her. "So they aren't brain dead after all..." Tyler thought, Kicking the dead body of the hunter and making sure it was down. He needed some rest. I think we can agree on that.


	3. Chapter 3

Life sure can be a bit odd. (Don't leave me behind chapter 3)

The huntress snapped out of her little flashback. How could she remember this, Yet forget about herself before the infection? It all made her forget she was pinning down the very same man that saved her. She sniffed his neck once more, And indeed it was him.

To Tyler he thought she was preparing him, Like a turkey. He would look at the only place he could see. Her mouth, Her lips, And her cute button nose. Well...To him it looked slightly cute. He held onto the sweater, Holding her back. They exchanged looks while she made a grumble in her throat. It didn't sound like a growl, More like very low purring.

The huntress stares at him growling before jumping off of him and letting out a loud blood curdling screech. "Not good! Not good!" Tyler thought as he heard the growls of infected and saw the huntress sprint away.

He instantly grabbed his backpack and ran out, Diving behind the diner counter. "Shit..." Tyler quietly sweared as he saw the infected run into the closet where he slept. Searching around franticly and over time running out. "Thank you Jesus..." He whispered to himself and looked around the counter.

He saw two infected, Both with their backs turned. He had a plan thought out. These infected weren't like the zombies you saw in movies. No. These could go down just by shooting or stabbing the body various times. While one hit to the brain would kill them, It's possible to kill them by body shots.

So...Finding a 2x4 and a dusty kitchen knife, He slowly sneaked up. Seeing no infected right outside the diner. Most likely across the street, Searching for their next juicy meal. Slowly he crawled, Watching them twitch, Growl, And shudder.

He hit the infected on the right with the 2x4. Right in back of the head, Making it fall but not die. The other one turned and was about to screech before Tyler sent the knife right into it's neck. Giving gurgles and spitting out blood. Tyler saw the other about to get up, So he ripped the knife out and darted to the very angry infected.

One stab to the middle of it's chest, Another to the stomach, And another to eye. God, It was really disgusting for tyler. Just gutting a human like that...But these "Things" Weren't exactly human anymore.

-

The huntress sat atop the diner, Hearing the commotion inside and watching through a broken skylight. She watched as tyler fell to one knee and caught his breath. She slightly smirked as he stabbed the dead body once again. "No Remorse. I like it." She thought and the corners of her pale lips curled into a wide smile.

She wanted to go back down and hug him again. And yes, Pinning him down was her form of hugging. Frightening? Yes.

He caught his breath and stood on two feet, Wiping blood off his hand and cheek. Only smearing it around in a futile attempt. "Okay...Where to..." He thought and peered out the diner's front window. Thank goodness he traveled away from the city. That place was a damn Deathtrap.

Smaller towns were safer. Not as much infected. And that means more food to find. Tyler slowly opened the diner door and peeked his head out. Feeling the cold wind graze against his cheeks. Making them turn a slight pinkish color over his rugged and pale face.

Tyler slowly crawled out and hid behind a car. He peered out, Seeing nothing but a empty street and a slight fog. "Creepy." Tyler whispered and looked down the street. Seeing only a infected crouched down on the street he ran out and hid behind a car, Clutching the diner's knife in his hand.

He quickly placed one hand on the car, Getting some dust and a unknown sticky substance on his finger. Felt like dry syrup. Agh. Syrup. How Tyler used to always loved pancakes with syrup...That thought only made his stomach growl. He quickly thought about his current situation. "Well...I can jump into that complex..." He thought as he stared at a empty and oddly dusty apartment complex. He kept close to the ground and quickly darted to what looked like a broken window with cardboard taped over it. As he ran, He cocked back his fist and sent it flying into the flimsy cardboard. He felt like a hero as he knocked off the light cardboard and slowly crawled in. He quickly took out his flashlight, Turning it on and looking up.

That's when he saw only a empty living room, It only had a single windowless room and a empty closet. There seemed to be a blood stain on the brown rug, Someone died here. It gave him the spooks but he had to settle down for a couple of days. He had to get rest.

He walked into the room, Completely empty other than a cabinet and a broken computer moniter. He quickly pulled off his Policeman Jacket and folded it up to serve as some make-shift pillow. He was hesitant to lay down on this carpet but he had too. Before laying down, He went back to the living room and placed the cardboard over the window. He ran back to the room and closed the door, Locking it and giving a sigh. "Please god no more troubles tonight..." He said quietly and layed down to rest. Tonight he had to catch some sleep. That is...If a certain huntress doesn't prevent him from doing so...


	4. Chapter 4

(Don't leave me behind chapter 4)

Tyler this time dreamt he was on the same beach. Seeing his ex-girlfriend that left him a month prior to the infection. She said he came home drunk and vomiting too much. But in the dream...She seemed to vanish. This time to his right a figure appeared. It was her.

The same huntress he saw. She looked the same, Her lips and chin stained with the blood of her victims. Her button nose crinkling. She waved to him, She seemed to be hunched for some reason. He came closer to her, And looked at the darkness that covered her eyes. She growled defensively, Thinking he was going to attack. Instead he stroked her bloody cheek, Feeling how cold her skin was.

It felt like she had a scar on there. He then moved his hands to her hips and suddenly pulled her into a gentle embrace.

But in the real world...The huntress found her way into the apartment. It wasn't hard to take down a flimsy piece of cardboard. Over the time tyler had been asleep, the huntress accidently snagged her right sleeve on a fence. Tearing the sleeve. Now here right arm was bare. Suprisingly she only had few cuts here and there.

She had been watching tyler for a hour before he suddenly hugged her tightly. He was still fully asleep. But the hug put a smile on his face. He stroked the back of her hood, Pressing her cheek to his. She sharply inhaled as he pulled her in, A quiet gasp. She was panicking on the inside, She didn't know what he was doing.

The huntress let out a low growl/Purr. It was odd but sounded funny. She had her rear in the air, While she was being held down by Tyler. But then something happened, She began to shake and sweat. Her breath becoming heavy, A feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Finally tyler awoke when he felt her hot breath on his neck, It was tingly and made his neck uncomfortably hot..

Tyler instantly felt her body ontop of his, Gasping quietly and staying still. He froze up, Feeling a single sweat drop flow down down his forehead. He placed his hands softly on her shoulders, One hand slipping to the front of her neck. The huntress couldn't control herself, She was way too close to him and it made her go into instinct mode. Tyler felt something wet hit his neck, Long and slimy aswell...That's when he mixed the feeling of her breath and this slimy object. She was licking his neck. "Eugh! What is she doing?!" He thought and this time actually pushed her away.

She fell onto her back and whined softly, Similar to when you shun a puppy dog. He felt his neck, But instantly took his hand away since she left a long trail of her saliva. "What the hell!" He accidently said aloud. He was actually angry at a creature that could kill him at any moment. "What's wrong with you?! Why...Why do you keep following me?!" He asked as if she would answer.

The man was tired, Infuriated, And confused. Not a good mix. "Stand up." He ordered before grabbing her taped up wrist and pulled her up to him. Finally they were face to face, Neither him nor her were tangled up on the ground. "Why...Do you not attack me? What is it that makes you not murder me? If you're playing some sort of game here...I suggest you just kill me rather than toying around." Tyler said, Pain and confusion in his voice.

"I-I...No...Ha-Harm you." The huntress suddenly growled. Smiling devilishly once she finished. "W-What?..." Tyler said, His mouth widened, His eyes staring into the darkness that covered hers. "I-I...No...Ha-Harm!" The huntress repeated, Her lips curling into a smile again. "Jesus christ..." Tyler said in disbelief. He moved his hands up to her shoulders and stared at her for a moment.

This changes almost everything...This means that the infected had a mind of their own. Or that the infection didn't affect some as bad as others. This means that we can atleast give the infected their minds back. Hopefully.

He stared into the darkness that covered her face, Staring for almost a solid minute. "What is it you want if you don't want to hurt me?" Her smile vanished as she thought hard. She couldn't think of a word to explain that she wished to follow him. Help him. She liked him ever since he saved her awhile back, She wished to repay her debt. She didn't know why she had these feelings, It just made her like him alot for some reason.

He stared at her then just walked to the doorframe when he saw her not responding. "Should i just leave her here? Maybe while she's not looking i can split...No...She's to quick to avoid. But she means no harm...Maybe i can...Take her along. But to where? I don't have a goal other than to survive." Tyler thought as he looked around the apartment. The huntress decided to follow quickly behind, Going as far as to hang onto the back of his jacket. This made tyler jump at feeling of her sharp fingers, Looking behind him to see her copying him. She would do the same as tyler, Move her head side to side as if looking for something. When tyler would look inside something, She would do the same.

He had to admit, It was kind of cute.

Tyler looked behind him to see her doing something. She began to whine and growl a bit as she struggled with the zipper on her sweater. It appeared she got a strand of long dark hair stuck in the zipper, She tugged at it but her sharp fingers didn't allow her to do anything. Tyler quickly made her stand still and said "Stop moving." She listened by his gesture and stood still, Her head slightly cocked to the side because of her hair being stuck.

He grabbed the zipper and the strand of hair, Pulling the zipper down and the hair up. It finally came free and the huntress let her head fall back a bit as she felt the relief of moving her head freely. Tyler quickly zipped up the sweater because he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He never felt his cheeks and neck get so hot before, It even made his body shiver as he pulled the zipper up in a second. That's when he looked up and saw the huntress. But in a different way.

Her hood had come loose as she pulled her head back, He saw a woman around his age. Her skin grey, Lifeless. Her eyes were just plain red. It made her look as if she was always furious. He lips were dry and cracked, A cut down down her bottom lip. For a infected she had thick hair. Very long dark strands of hair, A bit dirty and knotted up. But her most oddest feature was the scars that littered her face. One going down her lips, Another one straight across the nose. Two over her eyebrow, Preventing hair from growing in those two lines. It was intresting to say the least.

Tyler saw all of this in a mere two seconds before she quickly pulled up her hood and hid her face. Tyler was curious again and placed a hand on the hood, She quickly grabbed his hand and placed a her hand on his chest. She growled deeply but soon let him go. "S-Sorry." Tyler said quietly but realized how ridiculous he sounded. Apologizing to a infected. Ridiculous.

He saw the time of day and realized it was still night time. "I barely got any damn sleep..." Tyler said aloud. He went back to the bedroom, Almost going to close the door and lock it before the huntress walked in and sat on the floor. "She acts like a child..." Tyler thought as he looked at her pick at her shoe. He closed the door and took off his police button up, Holding it close to his chest as he layed down on the ground. The hunter decided to do the same as him, She layed on her back but scooted over to him. She pressed her back against his front and layed there. She couldn't sleep because...Well she didn't need it. Tyler stared at her for a moment before moving away from her and turning his back to her. Tyler finally gave a sigh of relief, He was stuck in a crazy situation but he just decided to finally catch some sleep. After closing his eyes he smirked and finally felt sleeps warm embrace. But his eyes shot open when he felt the huntress latch onto him, Wrapping her hand and leg around him. He looked down at her foot and thought "What the hell is she doing?"

For a moment tyler said to himself "Am i dreaming?" He turned his head and met eyes once again with the huntress, She gave a odd look but smirked and showed her not-so-friendly looking razor sharp teeth. "Jesus christ i am not dreaming..." He said and stayed extremely still. "Maybe she'll get bored by the morning and just leave..." The cornered police officer thought. He didn't have no ammo, Nor a weapon. He was screwed if she tried to attack.

Tyler was much too uncomfortable to sleep like this. He quickly rolled onto his back, Staring up at the ceiling. The huntress still clinged onto him, Like a kitten seeking attention. He closed his eyes and tried to seek out ANY sleep. He had to have at least four hours to get anywhere tomorrow.

The huntress copied his movements again, Closing her eyes and sighing. It sounded more like a hiss coming from her. He looked at his watch for a moment. "3:44 AM" The watch read.

It only took mere minutes for tyler to fall asleep, Making him snuggle into the huntress more. It was mostly out of instinct and he sort of had to admit...It felt good.

(Sorry everyone for the Late-ish updates. I'll keep pumping these out. Also, Sorry for such a short length. It's a little hard to pump out 1500 word chapters, So forgive me for that.)


	5. Chapter 5

With a gentle gasp and a jerk of the body, Tyler awoke. Tyler opened his eyes to the sight of the huntress near the wall. She had her back to him, But then he started to notice something a bit more...Important. Her hood was down and he could see her hair flowing down. But also, He could see her bare shoulders and heard her fidgeting with something.

Just by sitting up a little, It made the huntress turn her head quickly and gave a gentle growl. She looked at him confused and fully turned her body. "Really...Again?" Tyler said aloud as he noticed her hair was caught in the zipper again. After mere seconds tyler got her hair out and zipped up her sweater.

Tyler quickly stood and looked at his watch. "9:00AM" The watch read and tyler gave a giant sigh of relief. "Finally..." He said as he enjoyed the effects of resting well.

Tyler grabbed the huntress by the hand and brought her up, Pulling her hood on for her. "Now. I'm not sure if you understand me. But I cannot stay here. I have to keep moving and moving since i need somewhere safer to live. Okay?" This just made the hunter stare at him then nod slowly. "Are...You going to be following?" He asked as he felt a bit ridiculous. This made her instantly nod, Which also made tyler wonder if she actually did fully understand him.

Tyler nodded back and grabbed his backpack and holstered his empty pistol. "Let's move." Tyler said before suddenly exiting through the window. The huntress followed in hot pursuit, Trying to stay in the shadows and not fall in the Sun's Rays. Tyler ran toward the street, Hiding behind a large dumpster and making up a plan.

Tyler saw only two infected, Both of them walking in different directions. One was walking right in tyler's direction, Heading towards the garbage can. But something about the infected made tyler very, Very interested. He was dressed in a military uniform, Appeared to be recently infected. But he also had a military issued handgun strapped onto his thigh. Perhaps he was also carrying ammo.

Tyler thought quickly, If only he hadn't forgotten the damn knife in the abandoned apartment.

Tyler adjusted himself behind the dumpster, Accidently knocking over a empty can of peaches. The infected cocked his head back and stared at the dumpster, Staring at it before rushing it. The other infected was walking away, Only leaving the military dressed infected a threat. "Shit..." Tyler said aloud as he saw the infected run towards him.

Tyler wasn't prepared for the force this infected was bringing, It tackled him at the waist and instantly tried to sink it's teeth into something. He grabbed it by the ears, Keeping it's dirty and blood-stained teeth away from his face/neck. He dropped one hand to it's neck and held it back as he reached for anything. All he grabbed was dirt and pebbles.

Just when tyler thought he was dead, The weight of the infected was suddenly lifted off of him. He jumped up and saw the infected and the huntress fighting, Him slamming his arm into her face and her failing to claw him.

Tyler panicked, He ran towards the infected right as it was going to punch her directly in the nose. He tackled the bastard by the body and sent it on it's stomach. Before it could get up tyler landed on him and grabbed it by the hair. It growled in anger and failed to grab tyler.

Tyler was furious, He noticed he was treating the huntress as if she was a human. He slammed the infected's face into the hard concrete many times, Blood pouring from it's face and he heard the growls get weaker. He spotted a nearby brick and grabbed it firmly.

He slammed the brick over and over into the infected's head. It bled furiously and started to not even make a effort to escape. Tyler realized he was beating a motion-less corpse and he caught his breath.

He looked back at the huntress, Who layed still. He scrambled over and saw her bleeding slightly from the lip and saw various flesh wounds all over her cheeks, Nose, And chin. She looked like a mess and tyler held her in his arms. "Damn..." Tyler said quietly, A bit of sadness in his voice. Tyler dragged her over to the dumpster, Leaning her against it and reaching into his backpack.

She stopped him and stood up on her own. "You're strong." Tyler noted as she seemed like the fight never happened. Tyler quickly ran out, Walking to the dead military man. Grabbing his pistol and retreiving ammo from his belt and pockets. "Twenty shots..." Tyler thought as he counted the ammo he retreived.

After crossing a couple of blocks unharmed, They made it towards a lone house with a wooden fence. Tyler made his way inside, His pistol drawn but only finding silence. They scanned the rooms, Not even finding a corpse. Hell, Even the spooky looking basement was empty. Tyler reinforced every exit, Blocking them with furniture. Tyler made his way into the kitchen, Looking at the sink for a moment. "What if...I doubt it..." He said to himself before getting close the sink then suprisingly turning it on! "Yes! Water!" Tyler said aloud and dove his head under the sink, The cold water rushed over his head made his hair completely soaked.

The huntress stared at him before getting close and staring at him soak his head. Tyler took his head out and shut off the water, Shaking his head and letting tiny droplets of water fly everywhere. "Well...Guess i'm staying here for the night. Place has got water and light." Tyler thought and shut off the kitchen light. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, The huntress already walking upstairs. He followed quickly behind, But entered the bathroom. He opened the shower door and closed the bathroom door.

Out of curiousity he turned on the shower and was suprised it wasn't completely freezing water. This made him extremely excited. "If she hasn't bursted in now...Doubt she will later." Tyler thought as he heard footsteps of the huntress.

Tyler stripped off all of his clothes, Smelling himself he was disgusted and instantly jumped into the shower. He washed himself hard, Getting that nasty B.O smell out and washing his hair. Never had he loved taking a shower more, The feeling of the water raining down felt great.

He stood there for a moment, Looking at his various tattoos. Most were some that he got at a young age, Thinking they were "Cool". Just tribal bands scattered here and there, Something he regretted.

What tyler didn't know, Someone was watching him. The huntress cracked open the door very slightly, Peeking through the crack and had a confused face as she watched the police officer shower.

She felt shivers here and there, She felt uncomfortable in her clothes. Also she felt like she had this itch she needed to scratch but she didn't know where it was coming from. Tyler heard a creak on the wooden floor outside the door and whipped his head around. He adjusted his eyes to the darkness outside the door, Seeing a very faint red glow. He stood there staring at this glow before it...Blinked. "Oh dear god..." Tyler thought as he realized who was watching him. He began to panic, Grabbing a towel he always carried with him and wrapped it around himself.

After shutting off the water, He darted out and threw open the door. "What are you doing?!" Tyler questioned the huntress that stood up from the ground and stared at him. She only gave a confused and...Cute look. Her eyes were huge, They sometimes looked cute when her mouth was slightly open and she stared confused.

Tyler stared back at her and gulped as she brought her face closer to his. She only stared at him, Then sniffed lightly at his neck. His scent was different. More pure, More...Clean. She enjoyed it and tyler could see that since she gave a sinister smirk and sniffed more.

Tyler found his hands on her hips and her hands on his shoulders as she stood on her tip-toes and sniffed him. Tyler decided that he couldn't get attached to her, And pulled away. She gave a pout but tyler ignored it and grabbed his gear, Moving into a bedroom and beginning to change.

Tyler only ignored her the best he could, Laying on the cold wooden floor in a large thermal and dark green cargo pants. The weather was getting colder this time around, It didn't matter though. Tyler felt much more comfortable in the soft cushy thermal. He had a smirk on his face as he locked everything and layed down. Well...That is until a certain someone clinged onto him.

He only gave a gentle sigh and looked down to see her shoe clenched around his legs, And her right arm moving up his chest. She felt the soft fabric slowly, She liked it since it was similar to her sweater.

Tyler slightly felt uncomfortable, The feeling of her cold claws wasn't exactly great. "Quit that." Tyler whispered as he grabbed her hand. That's when she gave a gentle gasp and tyler felt her lay there. She gripped his hand and tyler gave a groan. "Great, Now we have to hold hands." Tyler thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Thanks to everyone who followed so far. Tell me, What do you guys (And gals) think of Tyler and the huntress? How far do you think their relationship will go? Do you think tyler is being to harsh to her, Or do you think his feelings are understandable?)


	6. Chapter 6: Another hard day

(I do not 'Left 4 Dead' at all. Tyler and The huntress and any other future character is mine. I am simply using 'Left 4 Dead' as inspiration. I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD.)

-Sorry for the late update everyone.-

This time, Tyler couldn't stop dreaming about that damn huntress. It's like she never left his mind, She would be constantly running around his dreams as if she controlled it.

He awoke at a wrong time, The sky was still a dark blue hue. Yet he looked at his watch and saw "5:48 AM" He wiped his eyes, Catching the sight of the huntress' arm latched around him still. She suddenly stuck her face in his, Staring at him before giving a smirk.

She hopped up and nudged him with the front of her shoe. Like a pet that was eager to play with their master. He nodded and said "Alright, Alright. I'm up." She frowned as he stayed laying there, Nudging him more and giving a smile. "Ouch, Alright, Fine! I'm up!" He picked himself up from the ground, Stretching his body and yawning.

"What is it?" He said and looked at her. He saw her run to the corner of the room, Picking up a dark brown dirty teddy bear. It's left eye was popped out but the other was intact.

"Yeah...It's a teddy bear." Tyler said, Looking at her with a bit of confusion. But she seemed to...Show some sort of happy feeling? She hugged the bear and closed her eyes. "She is showing emotion, Not just pure anger. She seems...Happy. Hmph. Well, It's kind of cute." Tyler thought before saying "Err, It's got a tear." He pointed at a tear in the stomach, Some white fluff slightly showing. "A thread and needle ought to solve it." He thought before grabbing his pack.

His stomach growled loudly, Making tyler bend over in slight pain. "Need to eat..." He reminded himself and grabbed a can of peaches from the pack. But he didn't have a knife on him to open it.

He ran down to the kitchen, Only finding a dusty kitchen knife. He cleaned it the best he could, Then stabbed into the can's top with all his might.

The can finally gave way after a couple more stabs, He drank the juice keeping the peaches afloat. He groaned in pleasure and said "Damn...That felt amazing..." He was about to take a bite of a peach when he saw the huntress staring at the peaches.

He didn't think about offering one since...Well they eat flesh and blood. He didn't think they enjoyed canned fruit.

The huntress whined and pointed at the can, Putting her hand out and actually asking for one. "Err...Okay." Tyler said quietly before placing one in the palm of her dirty hand. She stared at the slice of peach before stuffing it into her mouth and chewing it eagerly.

She gave a slight smirk and swallowed it. Okay, Now tyler really felt confused. He scratched his head slightly before handing her another peach and watching as she ate it eagerly. He was about to offer another but she walked away, Staring out the front window.

Tyler finished the can on his own, Smiling with pleasure and sitting atop the dark kitchen counter. The two both stood there in the dark, Tyler sometimes looking at her and looking away as she stared back. They had to get moving, They had to leave the house sometime.

The sun shined upon the pair as they travelled the alleyways of the more rural part of town. "It's already one 'o clock..." Tyler said and leaned against a wall. This was one rule of his he broke "Never rest if you're out and about". Right then, A single infected woman rounded the corner. Not hearing Tyler until she was right next to him. She looked up to see tyler, Screeching but right away cut off by a strike to the face. Tyler grunted as he striked the infected again, Having her stumble back. The huntress watched with a smirk, She liked watching Tyler fight. It showed how...Powerful he was.

Tyler sent a fist into the infected's jaw, Making it stumble to the ground. It was about to stand up when Tyler threw the bottom of his shoe into her face. She wasn't down just yet though.

The infected stood up and charged tyler, Grabbing his shirt and trying to bite him eagerly. "Argh! Get off me bitch!" Tyler shouted and held back the face of the infected.

He threw her back by the shoulder, Only a tiny bit of distance. He quickly thought, Looking around for a moment before feeling her charge him again. He grabbed her by the neck, Sending a fist into her right cheek and making her face a nearby brick wall. He grabbed what was left of her hair, Pulling her back and slamming her head first into the wall. His force made her fall right then and there. He quickly took a breather.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something shining in the Garbage can. He turned his head and saw a old worn out ice-pick. The wooden handle was broken off, Only leaving the sharp piece of metal. "This could come in handy." Tyler thought and grabbed it. He heard a growl from behind him, Turning and watching as five infected spotted him. "Dear god..." He muttered before hauling ass.

The huntress followed in quick pursuit, She was much quicker and outran Tyler.  
He ran out into the street, Only gaining the attention of four more infected. "Fuck! Fuck!" Tyler shouted as he began running through the piled up traffic.

The infected made a mistake, Bumping into each other as they tried to hurry up.  
Tyler looked into the distance, Only seeing a deserted stretch of dirt. He quickly drew his pistol, Looking behind him and watching as one infected took a flying leap from the roof of a car.

With deadly accuracy, Tyler aimed high and fired one shot. He felt the feeling of warm blood splatter across his forehead. Hearing the sound of a body hitting the warm cement harshly.

Tyler kept running and feeling his body slow down. He was fatigued and could no longer run in this warm weather. He fell down when a infected woman grabbed his shirt and tossed herself at him.

Tyler saw the huntress in the distance, Almost as if giving him motivation. "Get the fuck off!" He shouted. He had enough, This desicion might be a bad one.

He quickly grabbed his pistol and aimed behind him. He fired a round into the closest infected, Making her fall to the ground. This made the others stumble slightly.

With the help of swift aiming and keeping calm, He had dispatched most before he felt he wasted enough ammo.  
Only two male remain. Growling and running at him. He quickly grabbed his icepick from his pack, Feeling one throw it's weight on tyler. Tyler quickly stuck the pick in it's neck, Watching as it's blood gushed out once he yanked it out.

The other approached and with the throw of it's arm it threw the icepick from tyler's sweaty hand. It surrounded it's hands around tyler's neck, Ready to bite into tyler's face.

The huntress appeared out of nowhere, Screeching and tackling the infected. She got the upper-hand, Ripping into it's shirt and beginning to sink her claws into him.

She bit into his neck, Tearing it out and feeling him go limp quickly. Tyler crawled away, Afraid that she had began to turn feral or just enraged. He grabbed his pistol and kept it up high. Watching her movement.

She turned to face him, Blood covering her face and cheeks. "Oh fuck..." Tyler whispered quietly. That could have been him. It looked like it hurt.

The huntress then smiled widely at tyler, Offering her hand and helping him up. "Ah...Thanks?" Tyler said in confusion as he dusted himself off. He quickly grabbed the icepick from one of the deceased infected. Cleaning it off on that same infected's shirt. He took a moment to gather himself and calm down. Everytime he is attacked he always feels as if his heart was going to explode.  
"Let's press on." Tyler said quietly. He was feeling saddness overwhelm him lately.

His entire family was gone, His friends are walking corpses. His only companion is a passive infected. Why did this all happen? Tyler tried to wonder why the big man upstairs would do this, But he completely threw that thought out.

Now he had to pass through the rural countryside, Get farther away from the big cities. He needed somewhere to stay for awhile, A place to rest.

While he thought all this he hdn't noticed he was being watched. "Hrm...Fresh meat." The man said but was cut off by a coughing fit.

There is only one time that sounds as sickly as this man does, And it's a type that poses a large threat to our two 'heroes'.


	7. Chapter 7: Hold me tighter

"Don't touch that." Tyler snapped at the huntress as she picked up a rat. Tyler looked around the abandoned house, Holding his pistol up. "Anybody here!?" He shouted loudly. He quickly checked the rooms and basement. He saw the attic door and didn't even want to check up there. He was way to paranoid about attics.

"Let's get out of here." Tyler commented as the only food cans were empty. The two left the little wooden shack, Walking farther down a green plain and trying his best not to be noticeable. He hunched slightly, Keeping low to the ground as he walked. "Can you really talk?" Tyler questioned out of boredom. "A little." The huntress suddenly growled.

"Remember your name?" "No." "Okay...Can you say, The fox jumped over the branch?" "T-The...Fo...X...You're stupid." Tyler looked back and saw a smirk appearing on the female's face. "Ass." Tyler quietly said.

They kept walking until they found what appeared to be a police station. Tyler was about to enter until he heard a cough from behind him. "Are you okay-" He asked before the shock of seeing a 'smoker' cut him off. The smoker gave a slight rasp as it realized it's "dinner" arrived just in time. The smoker quickly bended his knees and jumped with great skill up to the roof of the police station. The huntress was angered by the smoker's presence, She tried to tackle him when he was on ground level, But she was much too slow.

Tyler quickly checked his pistol and ran out the police station, Aiming at the roof and seeing nothing. It was only until he saw a green mist that he realized it was too late. The smoker wrapped his long tounge around tyler's waist and shoulders, Dragging him up to the small roof and letting go when he arrived. The smoker instantly wrapped his tounge around tyler's neck, Beginning to choke him. The huntress shrieked loudly, Clawing his back as she jumped onto the building.

"Get away from him!" She shrieked in a growl only the smoker understood. "Ah, Pretty girl eh?" The smoker replied with a smile. He lifted tyler up by the neck, Slamming him into a dead air-conditioner. Tyler groaned out and went limp, The smoker letting go of him and turning to the huntress. "Come 'ere darling!" He growled as he grabbed the huntress by the neck. The infected licked her cheek and stated "You will be my mate today girly." Tyler layed there, Bleeding from his elbows and cheek. He saw what the smoker was intenting to do, "The sick fuck..." He thought before looking at the air conditioner and picking himself up.

With a grunt and a sigh he stood up and looked at the smoker. "Hey! You fucker!" Tyler shouted as he still tried to get his bearings. The smoker smirked as he turned around and saw the weakness in Tyler, Chuckling as he let go of the huntress and walked to Tyler. "Die..." The smoker suddenly growled out and looked down at Tyler, Grabbing him by the collar and lifting him slightly. The smoker felt a piercing pain in his stomach, Wheezing and looking down.

Tyler smiled weakly as he twisted the pick in his stomach, Taking it out and suddenly jabbing it into the smoker's neck. The smoker didn't flinch much, He was stronger than a casual infected. A cut to the neck and stomach wouldn't take him down. Tyler pulled the pick from the smoker's neck, Quickly pushing it into his right temple. Tyler saw a puff of green smoke and the smoker's grip was no longer there.

The smoker started to spasm on the ground as whatever life he had was drained from him. Tyler wheezed slightly, Checking his body for scratches. After he knew he was safe for the moment he began trying to catch his breath, Shooing away the huntress as she tried to help him up. He felt his neck, Wiping off the disgusting saliva the smoker left behind. "Let's get out of here." - Tyler's boots dug into the ground softly as he crouched down. Looking into the police station's armory and trying to see if there were nearby infected. "Shit..." Tyler quietly said as he spotted a infected policewoman. "Oh...Jackpot." He said as he spotted the pistol strapped to her waist. He had his Ice pick in hand and slowly crawled forward.

The infected would make little groans, Even what sounded like quiet sobbing. More like she was in pain. She was bald, Only patches of brown hair adorned her head. Tyler stood up behind her, Watching as she sniffed the air. He sent the front of his boot into the back of her knee. She went down to her knees, Instantly trying to stand up. Tyler wasn't having it, He placed his knee on her back which made her fall forward. With all his strength He shoved the Ice pick into the back of her neck, Hearing her gurgle on her own blood until she went limp.

He removed the ice-pick, Checking it. It was beginning to become blunt, Not as sharp. He had to sharpen it somehow or find another stabbing object. He reached down, Removing the pistol and turning her on her back."Poor girl." Tyler said quietly as he closed her eyes and her mouth. "Sorry it happened to you." He said and adjusted her shirt. It hit close to home when he saw a dead police officer. Her shirt from the top was slightly torn so he buttoned up her shirt for her. He finally moved on, Looking at the empty cells and deceased officers at their desk. The huntress wondered why he cared for that girl so much, She seemed to dress like him so maybe they were mates. No, No, He didn't really talk much. Maybe a friend? Perhaps. Tyler checked the pockets of any deceased he found, Only finding lint and a quarter. "Please have something for me..." Tyler thought before walking towards the armory. He retreived some keys off of a infected earlier, He opened the armory door and was shocked. A actual hunting shotgun, Ammo and everything.

Tyler's face went from a frown to a wide-smile. He quickly slinged the shotgun over his shoulder and stuffed his ammo into his pack. Tyler turned his head and looked at the huntress, She held a box of shotgun ammo and Tyler smiled. That is until she dropped it and the rounds went everywhere. Tyler grimaced and said "God damn it."

The huntress felt his anger and she softly whined. Tyler just shook his head and began to pick up the scattered rounds. The huntress tried to help but tyler held her wrist and said "I'll do it." She suddenly pulled off her hood and tyler didn't notice. She shook her hair and began to help him either way. She held five rounds in her hands and tyler eyed them. He was interested, Very interested to know why she was sane unlike the other infected. "Thanks." He grumbled and looked up at her.

Her teeth were razor sharp, But not very large. She looked normal, Only her eyes glowed red and her veins were visible. He was cautious near her, Her smile made him nervous. "T-Thanks." He repeated before taking the rounds and feeling her clamp her hand over his.

"Y...Y...You...You're we-Welcome." Tyler furrowed his brows and pulled away after a couple of seconds. He helped her stand up and he patted her shoulder. "Why do you not attack me?" He questioned jn frustration. "We...We...Do not atta-cck...Friendssss..." She smacked her lips as if just talking disgusted her. "I'm your friend? Why?" "Not just friend...Something m-more than friend." She answered and smirked. "Hrm, Besties it is."

Tyler grumbled in a sarcastic tone. The huntress grimaced and knew she wanted to say "Mate" but it seemed too soon. And she was embarrassed. A infected was embarrassed. Trust me, It would confuse anyone in this day and age. Tyler and the huntress left the station, Feeling victorious. "We still must find shelter..." Tyler whispered.

- Tyler wandered near a town, Looking at it from a distance. The huntress had gained a new sweater by now, A dark green sweater with both the sleeves cut off. Tyler watched the town, Only visibly seeing five infected so far. Some only wandering in the houses they possibly died in. Tyler watched for a whole hour, Making sure it was escapable in case of emergency.

He made his way down the road, Quietly taking down a rushing infected with his icepick. He approached a dull looking house, It's regular white picket fence now rotting away from damage. He quietly opened a side window and locked it once the huntress climbed in after him. Tyler walked around for a moment, Listening for footsteps. His eyes shot up to the roof as he heard the wood creak. He slowly walked up the stairs and peered out of a corner. He gulped as he watched two infected walk out of a room, Both in late stages of infection.

Their eyes were bleeding, Their skin was so pale, Their eye sockets were as black as night. He waited for them to turn around, Walking towards them and sneaking up. Tyler shoved his icepick into the first one's neck. He watched him drop and he ran away as the other growled and turn her attention to tyler. Tyler quickly ran into what appeared as a office area. He pulled a loose bookshelf off the wall and did a total 180. He slammed the shelf into the infected's face. The huntress attacked her, Clawing her face and growling out as she stomped her. "Christ..." Tyler whispered as he watched the huntress murder the infected with her bare hands.

Tyler quickly kicked the mangled corpse to see if it was alive. Damn thing had her head clawed in five places, Her throat ripped out and from tyler's guess, Her ribs broken. Tyler quickly went over to the stairs and opened the basement door, Flashing his small flashlight down the steps. For a second he was scared, Basements and Attics were always a no-go. He forced himself down the steps and looked around, Seeing a dead woman on a couch and a broken television. Tyler saw the woman was covered by a blanket, He slowly walked over, Holding his breath as he retreived his ice pick. He suddenly yanked back the sheet and drove it into the woman's head. She was already gone, Already rotting away. He growled as he pulled the ice pick free and looked down at her. Poor thing must've barely died. He could tell she was a survivor, Judging from the backpack laying beside her and the look of fear in her glossy lifeless eyes. Tyler covered her back up and took the backpack from her

. He was in luck, He found a bottle filled with clean water and a couple of bandages. It appeared she was using a regular combat knife to protect herself, Most likely ripped off of a soldier's body. He tossed everything into his own backpack, Quickly going back up the stairs and locking the door. The sun was going down and he hated traveling at night. He tossed the woman's body into a nearby crate, Locking it up and hoping the air doesn't stink as much. Tyler quickly layed against a corner and made sure he wasn't too noticeable incase the off chance someone does find a way to silently enter the basement.

The huntress joined tyler and layed next to him, Wrapping her arm around his abdomen. Tyler always shoved her away, But this time he was cold, Feeling her warmth didn't even make him flinch. He relaxed his muscles and wrapped his own arm around her waist, Making the huntress smile and snuggle into his chest.


End file.
